A portion of the funds from this Grant will be used to renovate existing animal facilities to bring them to a level promulgated by the biomdical community. Other funds will assist in providing new caging for several experimental species which meet standards presented in the NIH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Equipment for a necropsy and modest diagnostic laboratory have been purchased to support the dog and cat standardization programs.